Across The Dance Floor
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Handsome Matt hardy in a dark dance club? But why isn't he dancing?


A/N- Another shorty. Y'all know I don't own no one or anything. I'm not implying anything. This idea just came in to my head and I decided hey, what the hell. I'm not sure if I want to put it on my site, so I'm trying it out here. Tell me if you think I should post it up anywhere's or not.  
  
Also, thanks so much to Jeff's Favourite Skittle, you really are an awesome reviewer and I am honoured to have you as a reviewer. Thank you for everything and being there for me. Feel free to e-mail me some time.  
  
.  
  
Across the Dance Floor  
  
*Matt Hardy slash*  
  
.  
  
Matt Hardy leaned forwards on to the table, stirring his drink lightly and watching the crowd. All of his friends were out there dancing, and here he was, alone. Now, don't get it wrong, Mr. hardy was not a bad looking man. As a matter of fact, he had been asked to dance a dozen times tonight. But the fact of it was it wasn't by who he WANTED to get asked by.  
  
No, that man was out on the floor, too; dancing and having fun with Matt's own brother and his friends. God Matt wanted to be his brother at the moment. Jeff was out there with Matt's dire crush, pressing against him and moving with him. The music was fast and fit both the men that Matt was watching perfectly.  
  
Finally the music ended and the two came back to the table. Matt covered his emotions quickly. The two natural blondes were slightly sweaty and out of breath, having been on the floor for the past half hour or so.  
  
"Hey Jeff. Shannon."  
  
Shannon sighed, sitting down at the table, next to Matt and downing the rest of his drink quickly before catching his breath.  
  
"Man, Matt, you should have been out there!"  
  
"No thanks, Shann."  
  
"Why?" Shannon proded.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just because, ya little brat."  
  
"But why because?"  
  
"I don't know okay?"  
  
"Can't find any one to dance with? I saw some people over here earlier."  
  
"Yeah, bro, we can find ya someone to dance with you?" Jeff said, also sitting down.  
  
"No, that's okay."  
  
"Ohhhhh, come on, man!" Shannon whined, "Here, I'll dance with you!"  
  
Shannon took Matt by the hand, much to Matt's apparent protesting. Finally, Shannon pulled Matt to his feet and dragged him to the floor.  
  
"Shannon, I really don't want to do this." Matt said, leaning his head back slightly, trying to look as if he wasn't watching the blonde in front of him.  
  
Shannon reached out a hand and put it on Matt's arm sending shivers through him.   
  
"Come on, Matt! Don't be such a hard ass! I wanna dance. I want you to dance. Come on! Please! Get in to it!"  
  
Matt sighed, allowing himself to relax a bit more. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance with Shannon, because he did. It was just .. Matt sighed to himself again and shivered slightly as Shannon wrapped his arms around Matt's neck when a slow song came on.  
  
"Geez. It's about time they played a slow one." Shannon sighed.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, you were really working yourself out here."  
  
"Matt .." Shannon sighed, his voice heavily clouded for some reason.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
Matt's eyes widened as Shannon quickly removed his arms and dashed off in the oppisite dirsection. Jeff furrowed his eyebrows as he made his way over a couple of seconds later.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I-I don't know. He just ... took off." Matt stammered.  
  
"Bullshit, matt. I've known Shannon forever; better than anyone. You had to have said something."  
  
"Just, go talk to him, okay?" he added when Matt didn't reply.  
  
Matt nodded and headed through the crowd to where he had seen Shannon take off to. He looked around and through the people, but he couldn't see his object of affection anywhere.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a blonde man come by here/ He's about this tall and has two black streaks in his bangs?" he asked a bouncer.  
  
"Um, I thin I saw one go that way." the man said, pointing to the door.  
  
Matt thanked the man and headed to through the door. He didn't have to look far for Shannon. Actually, he nearly tripped over the blonde who was sitting on the steps of the building, his knees pulled close to him and his head resting on them. Matt timidly took a seat next to him, noting that Shannon gently shifted away from him as he did so.  
  
"Shannon, what's wrong/ What'd I do? Look, I'm sorry I didn't dance with you out there. I just .. I'm not up to it tonight."   
  
Shannon shifted again, but still farther from the oldest Hardy. He sniffled lightly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Shannon," Mattsighed, putting anarm around Shannon's shoulders. Shannon moved away again, "Shannon, what'd I do?"  
  
"Look, it's just that ... I really wanted to dance with you, Matt." he said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I waited all night, but you wouldn't even go out on the floor. So, I kinda just settled for Jeff. And when I finally got you out on the floor, I really thought I had my chance to dance with you. I like you, Matt! Can't you see that?! And when you wouldn't even interact with me, it just .. I don't know. It killed me."  
  
Matt covered his mouth with his hand lightly, before pulling it away again. Here he was; his long-time fascination just said that he liked him and he couldn't say a word. Shannon shook his head, a saddened sob escaping his throat as he stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything ...."  
  
"No, no, Shann, wait." Matt said quickly, getting up and stopping Shannon, "It's-it's not that I don't like you. I do, I like you a lot. The reason I didn't dance with you earlier was because ... I was afraid."  
  
Shannon furrowed his brows at the older man, "What?"  
  
"I was afraid. I was afriad you wouldn't wantto dance with me ... and I was afraid you didn't like me thesame way. Do you like me like that?"  
  
Shannon bit his lip. "I don't know how you feel."  
  
"I'm mad about you." Matt said, finally being able to pull the smaller man close to him.  
  
"I'm mad about you, too." Shannon smiled, pulling himself closer to Matt.  
  
Matt listened to the next song start up inside. It was slow, and perfect.  
  
"Shannon, could I have this dance?"  
  
Shannon blushed and smiled,the tears already crystalizing his eyes, "Yeah."  
  
Matt grasped Shannon's hand and led him in to the club again.  
  
-  
  
A/N- Another shortie, yes, but hey, little plot bunnie! Please R&R! 


End file.
